Emotions Gefühle
by Isumi
Summary: Auf dem entgegengesetzten Ende des Kontinents verspürt jemand die heftigen Seelenqualen eines, ihm fremden, Menschen... und er kommt um zu helfen. AU; OCC (in späteren Kapiteln)
1. Trailer

**Emotions – Gefühle**

  


  


**Trailer**

  


Schwarzblende

  


_'...du verstehst nicht... dieser Hass...'_

  


Die Kamera fährt einen Zoom von der Weltkugel auf Japan zu; 

Kurze Einblende: blaue fröhliche Augen, die sich plötzlich in Erstaunen und leichem Schmerz weiten

  


Panoramabild von Hogwarts

  


_'...du weißt nicht, wie ich das gehasst habe... und der Schmerz...'_

  


Zoom von Japan auf eine japanische Landschaft, ein Mädchen dreht sich im Sonnenschein

  


Kamerafahrt durch die belebten Gänge von Hogwarts

  


_'...du verstehst nicht...' '... ich mag nicht verstehen, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen... diese erdrückenden Gefühle...'_

  


Zoom von der japanischen Landschaft auf das Mädchen; es dreht sich lachend, bleibt plötzlich stehen, sieht ernst und leicht mitfühlend in die Kamera

  


Hogwarts, Kamerafahrt in eine Klassenzimmertür, man sieht das Mädchen; es spricht mit jemanden

  


'_... doch wenn du dir sicher bist, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprechen, musst du sie ihm mitteilen... wenn du willst helfe ich dir...' '...danke...'_

  


Die Stimme verklingt

  


  


Neue Szene: 

Schneller Schwenk: 3 Personen laufen lachend nebeneinander über das Hogwartsgelände

  


  


**HARRY POTTER**

**Emotions – Gefühle**

  


  


~*~*~

  


Tja, was soll ich sagen: Hier ist wieder mal eine neue Harry Potter Fanfiction. Mal schauen, ob sie sich zu denen gesellen wird, die nie zu Ende geschrieben werden, oder ob ich es endlich mal schaffe eine Fanfiction bis zum bitteren Ende fertig zu schreiben.

  


Ich habe den Prolog gleich mit geuploadet, der Trailer allein ist etwas dürftig. ^_^'

  


MfG

Sunny/ Isumi (Chi)


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**

  


Ich träume. Ich weiß, dass ich schlafe, ich spüre es in jeder Faser meines Körpers. Und ich weiß, dass es kein angenehmer Traum ist. Jedes Stückchen meines Verstandes ruft es mir zu... schon seid ich mir zum ersten mal bewusst wurde, dass ich träume.

  


Trotz der Warnung meines Verstandes es nicht zu tun, öffne ich die Augen...

  


Schwärze umgibt mich, doch das war mir schon vorher klar gewesen. Schwarz ist eine unangenehme Farbe. Eigentlich ist Schwarz keine Farbe... Schwarz ist einfach nur unangenehm.

  


Wie gesagt: Schwärze umgibt mich. Ich drehe mich um meine eigene Achse, auf der Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt, der mir mehr über meinen Aufenthaltsort verraten würde.

  


...Schwarz... schwarz... schwarz... überall schwarz. Ich seufze auf. Wie kann ich mich nur in eine so trostlose Gegend träumen? Plötzlich nahm sah ich in meinen Augenwinkeln etwas aufblitzen. Ich drehe mich in die Richtung, bewege mich darauf zu...

  


Langsam aber sicher nähere ich mich dem 'Etwas'. Jahrelange Erfahrungen haben mich gelehrt mich zu gedulden. Schäfter und immer schärfer wird das 'Etwas', bis ich es schließlich als einen kleinen Jungen identifizieren kann.

  


Jetzt löst sich auch die Stille, die mich seid Beginn des Traumes gefangen hält. Ich höre den Jungen schluchzen. Er sitzt zusammengekauert auf dem Boden, der keiner war, und weinte vor sich hin. Ohne etwas zu unterdrücken, ohne sich zu schämen. So, wie es nur kleine Kinder können.

  


Ich nähere mich dem Jungen weiter. Als ich näher komme, kann ich Bruchstücke dessen verstehen, was er weinend vor sich hin murmelt...

  


_'...warum seid ihr gegangen...warum...er...umgebracht...wo seid ihr hin?...wo seid ihr?..._

  


Von diesen wenigen Wörter beginnt mein Herz zu schmerzen. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein harter Schlag in den Magen. Dies ist kein Traum... dies hier ist eine verletzte, um Hilfe und Zuneigung flehende Seele eines Jungen... Ich verspüre den starken Drang, zu dem Jungen zu laufen, ihn zu trösten. Doch ich weiß, dass dies nichts bringen würde. Ich habe eine 'Seelen-Vision', d.h. Ich spüre was mich der Seele passiert, aber ich bin nur Zuschauer... ich kann ihr ihre Last nicht abnehmen, kann sie nicht trösten...

  


Traurig wende ich mich von dem Jungen ab. Ich konzentriere mich... schlage die Augen auf... Mein gesamter Geist fühlt sich an, als würde er fortgezogen werden... und es tut weh.

Mit meinen Kräften, die ich verzweifelt gesammelt habe, konzentriere ich mich... folge der Kraft, die versucht meinen Geist fortzuziehen. Schließlich treffe ich auf ihren Ursprungsort:

  


Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite dieses Kontinents... England... ist der, dem ich helfen muss...

  


  


~*~*~

  


**Anmerkung:**

Tja... dies ist der Prolog zu 'Emotions – Gefühle'. 

Ich habe vor aus dieser Story, in ferner Zukunft, eine Slash-Story zu machen. Doch erstmal nicht. 

  


Ich muss erstmal sehen, ob ich es überhaupt mal schaffe, eine Story bis zum bitteren Ende zu schreiben. ^_^'.

Naja, ich würde gerne wissen, was ihr bis jetzt davon haltet. Reviewt doch einfach.

  


MfG

Sunny/ Isumi (Chi)


End file.
